Shadows of Gotham
by mah29732
Summary: Mortal Kombat, DC crossover. A simple observant by Batman on a suspicious fugitive known as Frost prepared to do a simple criminal task of thief. Yet she is disrupted by her former master and a wider conspiracy is afoot.
1. Encounter with the Lin Kuei Grand Master

Shadows of Gotham

Chapter 1: Encounter with the Lin Kuei Grand Master

It was quite a dark scene in a museum located in Gotham City, a mysterious shadow crept on the roof of the museum and looked down upon a shiny medallion in the center. Yet the mysterious figure wasn't alone, a familiar cape crusader known as the Dark Knight was not far from the museum and noticed some suspicious activities on the roof from a building higher up. The Batman, however, wanted to wait what the mysterious figure would do first. A closer look upon a small light revealed to be that the mysterious figure was none other than Frost former disgraced member of the Lin Kuei eyeing in a powerful medallion below.

"Time to break the ice" whispered Frost to herself.

She immediately used her powers to freeze the glass roof and with one blow of her fist, the ice fell right to the ground. She immediately leaped right down, right on the museum's floor, yet she wasn't the only one there aside from the Batman watching her was a mysterious shadow already within the museum watching Frost's move.

"So, you have decided to once again betray your own temptations?" asked a familiar voice to Frost.

The voice belonged to none other than current Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero himself whom carefully emerged from the shadows of the museum.

"You have attracted attention to yourself" added Sub-Zero.

"Like what?" asked Frost.

"Me" replied Batman who flew right down.

The Batman landed on his two feet, and first thought that the two both Frost and Sub-Zero were conspiring to steal items from the museum.

"I'm bringing you two both down" said Batman.

"Oh, I you may have been confused you see, I'm really against her" replied Sub-Zero.

"I don't buy that, either Dr. Freeze has pulled on a ninja disguise or I'm facing something else" said Batman.

Frost seeing the chance of the confusion between Batman and Sub-Zero, grabs uses her ice powers to freeze the glass on the display holding the medallion. With one blow to the fist, the ice breaks, which she then proceeds to grab it.

"After her you fool!" cried Sub-Zero to Batman.

Batman finally realizes that he's been tricked by Frost into thinking that Sub-Zero was a co-conspirator in the crime, yet now he finds himself giving case with Sub-Zero after Frost. As Frost turns one corner, she then encounters a night watchman who attempts to trigger the alarm.

"Not so fast" said Frost who immediately used her powers on him just in the nick of time.

She then heads down the hallway again to try to make her escape, yet as she was doing that, Batman comes across a frozen night watchman with Sub-Zero.

"I told you this wasn't my work" said Sub-Zero to Batman, "I could have taken on my former student myself, but you had to butt yourself in."

"Well pardon me Gotham's my turf" replied Batman as he then continued on the chase.

"Looks like you'll need to make a disappearing act" said Sub-Zero as he then pulls the alarm which the night watchman was about to reach for.

Batman then realizes that he's been tricked by Sub-Zero and immediately disappears as well from the museum. Meanwhile, the security SWAT team was gathering in the entrance of the museum. As the SWAT team moved in, Frost was about to freeze them right in their path, yet one of the SWAT team members fired a gas grenade to which knocked out Frost unconscious.

"Don't worry, we got our fugitive" said the head of the SWAT team.

After a few minutes after the encounter, the Batman from a safe distance witnessed the SWAT team members carefully handling Frost bringing her into their secured van. The Dark Knight was quite well unaware that Sub-Zero was right beside him.

"You think you've won in stopping someone like her?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Who are you to tell me what to do on my turf?" asked Batman.

"I'm a Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, you fool, your fellow compatriots below will not be able to hold her" replied Sub-Zero.

"So, I'll be able to just stop her like I do with every criminal I encounter" added Batman.

"Oh you think that?" asked Sub-Zero as he began to approach Batman, "well let me tell you something, you have no idea what her agenda is, or her other superiors are plotting against your city. I'm a Protector of the Earth Realm, and as a Protector, it's my duty to ensure it's safety from those who wish to do harm."

After that statement, Batman expected that the mysterious Sub-Zero would disappear right in front of his face as he mysteriously appeared. Meanwhile, back in the sewers of Gotham, two mysterious dark figures were meeting to discuss the failed attempt from above. As a light shined on the two figures, one revealed to be Shang Tsang and the other Quan Chi.

"You hiring Frost to do our bidding was a major error of judgement on your part" said Shang Tsung as he barked back at Quan Chi.

"Bah, she knew all the secrets of my enemies which I can dispose of" replied Quan Chi, "we must form a rescue mission for her."

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Shang Tsang.

"Gentlemen you may come in" replied Quan Chi to which out of the shadows emerged Noob Sabiot and Smoke, "please go fetch our friend Frost, from her predicament."

"It would be an honor" replied Noob as he bowed his head along with Smoke.

Meanwhile in a certain jail in Gotham City known as the Arkham Asylum, the secured van carrying Frost arrived on the scene. The female ninja soon found herself in strong, tight cuffs which made it impossible for her to use her powers. She was then escorted right into Arkham Asylum, where after a few minutes, she passed through familiar cells of Batman's usual enemies especially one cell which held the notorious Joker.

"Hello, what do we have here, a new guest in the big house?" asked the Joker who was quite intrigued about Frost.

"Beat it clown, this doesn't concern you" replied a harsh prison guard.

"Well that's not very nice" sighed the Joker who sat back on his bench with quite a pouting face on himself.

After a few minutes later, Frost was led to a special cell where she was placed in the women section of the solitary confinement portion of the prison.

"In you go, you'll have plenty of nights in here" laughed one of the guards.

Yet under the Arkham Asylum both Smoke along with Noob Sabiot were just about to prepare for a major jail break that would include every member of Arkham Asylum.


	2. Organized Prison Break

Chapter 2: Organized Prison Break

While the Dark Knight headed home to his Bat Cave, to one rest and two, ponder on who was this mysterious ninja calling himself Sub-Zero trouble was brewing right below Gotham City's Arkham Asylum which housed many of the Dark Knight's enemies. Deep within the secret tunnels under the Arkham Asylum, both Noob Sabiot along with his partner in crime-Smoke were prepared for a rescue mission of their fellow compatriot Frost who was subsequently locked up in the women's section of the Asylum.

"We should be right under the facility momentarily" said Noob Sabiot, "what do your scanners say about our compatriot's location?"

"She's just a few feet away from us" replied Smoke who was using his infrared technology through his visual sighting, "there also seems to be a number of guards watching over her and the other cell mates."

"Hmm, I think the proper way to deal with this would be to cause a prison break, are you up to it?" asked Noob Sabiot to his cybernetic counterpart.

Smoke responded with bowing to Noob, and disappearing through turning invisible with his smoke. Meanwhile, up above in Arkham Asylum, in a certain cell, the Joker, the Dark Knight's oldest arch nemesis was quite impatient as he couldn't seem to go to sleep for the night. It was quite difficult for him, even before the introduction of Frost.

"Stop squirming around, I can hear it!" cried Killer Croc who was in a cell right next to the Joker.

"Ha, juts tell me what are you going to do to me if I don't?" asked Joker, "Call one of the guards to give me a good old fashion beat down?"

"I don't have to" replied Killer Croc as he was trying to reach right out through the bars trying to grab Joker.

"Ha, you're going to have to do a better job than that" laughed Joker.

Yet as the Killer Croc was trying to make his move, the Joker suddenly noticed that strange smoke was coming out from the air vents covering the entire place. The other prisoners were either fast asleep or were just about to. The Clown of Prince then looked toward the other cell next to him which held Two-Face, formerly known as Harvey Dent just about to fall fast asleep.

"Hey Two-Face" whispered Joker as poor Two-Face was about to shut his eyes.

"What now?" asked Two-Face as he was quite angry that he was disturbed.

"Look at the strange smoke outside" replied Joker as he noticed the smoke covering the entire place.

This made even Two-Face quite suspicious as he got up from his bed and walked toward the bars of his cell. Suddenly, a guard was thrown right toward the bars of the cell by a mysterious figure knocking him unconscious. That guard just happened to have the keys for all the cells in his pocket.

"Looks like I'm out of here" said Two-Face as he made quite a grin in his disfigured look.

"Don't forget us!" cried Joker.

"Here you go then" said Two-Face as he threw Joker the keys and began to run out away from the scene.

Meanwhile back in the warden's office, the warden was wondering what was going on as he noticed that two of his hi-ranking elite guards were knocked unconscious and the prisoners were escaping.

"This is ridiculous, I'm calling in additional help" said the warden who was about to reach for the red alarm.

Yet a strange shadow came out of nowhere and grabbed the warden, twisting his arm nearly breaking it. The strange shadow was really Noob Sabiot.

"Oh, I don't think so" said Noob as he was twisting the warden's arm, "you see, my partner in crime is implementing this prison break as an organized part on finding our missing compatriot you have just added to the prison population, could you please tell me where she's located?"

"Look, I don't know who you're working for, but you're not going to get anything out of me" replied the warden in a defiant mood.

"That wasn't a nice response" replied Noob as he then twisted the warden's arm even harder, "if you wish to live, you're going to tell me where you have stored our compatriot within the prison population."

"Alright, alright, she's in the women's section of the Asylum now let me go!" cried the warden who was in a panic attack.

"My pleasure" replied Noob as he then responded with breaking the poor warden's arm anyway which alerted the two other guards outside of his office to bust right in, noticing the strange Noob Sabiot immediately vanishing into the shadows, leaving an injured warden as a reminder to them.

Meanwhile back in the cell which was holding Frost, the female ninja couldn't believe that she had been so careless in being apprehended in this manner. It was quite a humiliating defeat for her to suffer like this. Yet as she was about to put her head on a pillow, smoke began to emerge from the entrance of the women's section of the Asylum. Soon enough, two female guards who were watching the women prisoners were thrown unconscious on the floor and Smoke, the cybernetic ninja emerged from the scene.

"It's about time" said Frost.

"I'll take care of these" said Smoke as he used all of his strength to break apart the bars of Frost's cell.

"Hey, just what the heck are you going to do with us then?" asked Poison Ivy who shared a cell in the women's section right across from Frost.

"Oh, how rude of me to not include you ladies in our scheme" replied Smoke.

The cybernetic ninja then grabs the keys from one of the unconscious women guards and throws it to Poison Ivy to have her and the rest of the women prisoners have a "little fun". Yet as the other prisoners were really in an all out riot, Noob Sabiot came right into the scene where Frost was rescued by Smoke.

"Come on let's get out of this mess" said Noob.

Yet as the three were about to make their disappearing act, the Joker began to clap his hands right in the entrance of the women's section of the Asylum.

"I must say, you three are quite professionals in your work" said Joker.

"Beat it, or we'll make an example out of you" barked Noob.

"Oh my, the man in the shadows is going to hurt me, whatever should I do?" laughed the Joker.

"I say we take this strange one" replied Frost, "he might know about that strange local that jumped me before I could acquire that medallion."

"You don't say that you had an encounter with the Dark Knight?" asked the Joker who gave quite a grin evil smile, "Oh, I can help out whoever you're working for, if you let me do some of the planning against the Batman."

Although Noob Sabiot didn't like the Joker's manner, he had no other choice that if he wanted to please his clients Shang Tsang and Quan Chi he was going to have to recruit an evil, but obnoxious local. The four then all vanished from the scene with a combination of smoke, and darkness fading heading straight toward the underground tunnels under the Asylum for a direct escape.


	3. Clown Prince and the Soul Taker

Chapter 3: Clown Prince and the Soul Taker

After the daring escape, the Joker followed his new compatriots through the underground network of Arkham Ayslum, the Clone of Prince was quite interested in his new compatriots. He followed the three until they passed one of the dark corners of a tunnel.

"Why the heck have we stopped?" asked the Joker to Noob Sabiot.

"Our clients are nearby" replied Noob, "they'll be interested in what you have to say about the surface world."

A few minutes later, Shang Tsang along with Quan Chi appeared before them. The Joker was quite interested in the clients of Noob, Smoke and Frost.

"Just who is this did you bring along?" asked Quan Chi.

"Something out of the filth from the mortal realm?" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Oh, ouch, you're good" replied the Joker.

"So why did you bring this worthless local to us?" asked Shang Tsang to Frost.

"He might know something about the one who jumped me before I could acquire that medallion you asked for" replied Frost to Shang Tsang.

"Hmm, interesting, just who are we dealing with?" asked Shang Tsang.

"You may new friends are dealing what we Gotham locals refer as the Batman, the Dark Knight, the Cape Crusader" replied Joker as he began to walk around the area, "tell me old man, what sort of powers you can possess to oh, I don't know frame the Batman?"

"Let me show you what I can do" replied Shang Tsang who immediately changed himself as the Joker.

"Oh, shape shifter, I love that sort of power!" laughed the Joker, "Wish I could acquire that sort of power."

"It's not that simple" replied Shang Tsang as he changed back into his normal self, "I need some sort of a photo of this Batman if we are to damage the credibility of this local."

"Here's a recent photo from the days I was locked up in the Asylum you folks just recused me" laughed the Joker as the Clown of Prince showed Shang Tsang an old newspaper photo he cut out in his cell with a target symbol right on the Batman himself.

"Hmm, you mean this Batman, looks just like this?" asked Shang Tsang as he then changed himself into the Dark Knight himself.

"Perfect" laughed the Joker.

Meanwhile, back up above, chaos was brewing as all of Arkham's prisoners were literally rioting, clashing with the remaining prison guards. A few seconds later outside the prison, several armored trucks poured onto the scene with Commissioner Gordon leading the pack along with his FBI counterpart leading an elite SWAT team. The last armored truck, however, had the likes of Sub-Zero hiding under it knowing that in spite of all the skills these trained men possessed, the Grand Master knew they were not able to control the crowd.

"Okay, we do this by the book" said the SWAT leader of the head armored truck.

"You sure you know this is the right method to crush these rioters, what if it isn't enough?" asked Commissioner Gordon to his FBI counterpart.

"Don't worry, we're trained professionals, seems like your local boys could use some of our help" replied the FBI agent.

Yet as the SWAT team were heading toward the front door of the Arkham Asylum, the door immediately busted right up with Killer Croc happily greeting the SWAT team members.

"So, you think you can stop me in preventing me from my freedom?" laughed the Killer Croc.

The mutant crocodile man then began to shake the entire ground below the SWAT officers who were arming their weapons at them. Before the SWAT team members could first gas grenades at the Killer Croc, tree vines came out of nowhere which Poison Ivy was right next to Killer Croc helping him subdue the SWAT officers. Commissioner Gordon immediately ran for cover in attempt to hide from the two supervillains. Yet as the Commissioner was finally in his hiding place, he noticed that some strange midst of some sort which was quite cold was making all of Poison Ivy's vines quite weak. As the Commissioner peaked his head out of his hiding place he noticed some strange ninja in blue come into the scene.

"Ha, look at this joker!" laughed Killer Croc as he was gearing up for a fight, "What are you going to do to me, little man?"

"This!" cried Sub-Zero as he grabbed Killer Croc's fist and began to use his ice powers.

The Grand Master then gave the mutant crocodile man a good punch, sending him collapsing right onto the ground.

"And what are you going to do to me?" asked Poison Ivy.

Sub-Zero simply responded by freezing Poison Ivy's feet to the ground.

"I noticed that you have a new cell mate in the women's section of the prison, a former disgraced student of mine by the name of Frost" said Sub-Zero, "where is she?"

"Ha, she's long gone, some cyborg or something came for her" laughed Poison Ivy, "I don't care who was her mysterious friend but I was happy to take the ride of freedom out of here."

"Well seems like you'll spend more time here then" said Sub-Zero as he mysterious headed right into the prison which was in a midst of a prison riot.

"Who the heck was that guy?" asked the FBI agent to Gordon.

"He's not the Batman, that's for sure" replied Gordon.

Inside the prison, things were quite chaotic as all the prisoners, both major, and minor were doing their best to fight their way out of here. A few simple thugs who broke out of their cells confronted Sub-Zero. The Grand Master made quick work of the small group of thugs. Knocking each one of them unconscious.

"Hey, look some fresh meet" said Zsasz, as he put down an unconscious guard he just knocked out.

Zsasz then charged at Sub-Zero, to which the Grand Master had no choice but to first give poor Zsasz an oncoming combo, and then giving him quite an uppercut sending him flying right into the air. Meanwhile, as Two-Face was trying to find his way out of the prison, Zsasz fell right to the ground unconscious and Two-Face then noticed Sub-Zero making his way stepping right on poor Zsasz unconscious on the floor.

"What kind of freak are you to come here?" asked Two-Face.

"You, where the heck is my disgraced student Frost?" asked Sub-Zero as he grabbed Two-Face by the neck and pinned him down at the wall.

"Oh, you mean the girl with the strange icy hairdo?" asked Two-Face, "Yeah, I saw her, she's in the women's section but I doubt she's at her cell."

"Just let me leave you hanging then" replied Sub-Zero.

The Grand Master then began to freeze poor Two-Face, gluing the two-faced villain right on the wall. The ninja then made his way through the rioting prison, until he came across the women's section of the prison. There he could tell there was a cell that Frost use to be in as it was quite cold. He then also noticed some sort of a hole in the ground which Smoke had made previously leading to an underground system of tunnels.

"FBI!" cried a voice, "We know you're in there, vigilante!"

The blue ninja then realized that he had to make a disappearing act fast, and then immediately with the help of some icy midst vanished just in the nick of time before an FBI-led SWAT team came busting right in.


	4. Framing the Dark Knight

Chapter 4: Framing the Dark Knight

The Joker had everything just about planned out to frame the Dark Knight with the usage of Shang Tsang's helpful shape-shifting powers. The Clown of Prince had himself dressed up in a usual bank robber's outfit along with also Frost joining by his side. Quan Chi was skeptical that the Joker's plans would not work.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Quan Chi, to the Joker who was gearing up.

"Of course I know what I'm doing" replied the Joker, "your buddy who can shape-shift into whoever he wishes changes into the Batman, leads a robbery of the bank and it'll be all caught on television for the real Batman to see."

Meanwhile, as the Joker and Frost were gearing up for an old fashion bank robbery Shang Tsang was just around the corner of the bank with Smoke and Noob Sabiot glaring down from the alleyway at the entrance of the bank.

"There's too many of these so-called cameras about near the entrance" said Shang Tsang to Noob and Smoke, "I can not perform my act of framing this local, if I'm spotted changing into him. Make an appearance for me, why don't ya?"

Both Noob and Smoke hesitated at following his orders, but eventually they followed suit. Back in the entrance of the back, strange smoke was appearing from beneath the sewers. Along with also darkness suddenly falling into the scene. The security cameras at the entrance couldn't pick up any of Shang Tsang's movements. He immediately then promptly changed into the Dark Knight himself, and busted right into the knocking out one of the security guards.

"Alright, no body move!" cried the Joker who came in from the back room with Frost, "This is a robbery!"

The rest of the bank customers and tellers alike gasped in such shock to see the Batman helping some mere bank robbers. Another security guard came into the scene and began to try to charge at the Joker, but Shang Tsang while still as Batman rushed to the Joker's defense. He gave the security guard a good punch right in the face sending him collapsing right on the desk of where a bank teller was.

"Alright you" said the Joker as he pointed his weapon at the bank teller, "you know the routine, get the bank manager to get the money from the vault, now!"

The bank teller began to panic, but managed to get the bank manager to come in to which Frost then twisted his arm as he came right into the scene.

"Move, and I'll break it" said Frost.

As the phony Batman, along with the Joker headed into the vault nearby with a frighten bank manager being held literally by his arm by Frost quite tightly, Quan Chi was quite curious to what was going on as he gazed into the bank he could see that all the bank customers and tellers were quite in fear and the security guards were all knocked out.

"Bah, what's taking them so long" sighed Quan Chi who went back to his hiding place, "those three should have finished the job by now."

"I agree" added Noob Sabiot who came out of the shadows, "they should have finished it long ago."

"Do you want us to go fetch them and see what's taking them so long?" added Smoke.

"That would be a suggestive good decision" replied Quan Chi.

Meanwhile, back inside where the vault was, the bank manager was sweating like crazy as he couldn't be able to concentrate on the combination for the vault.

"Come on, come on, we don't got all day here!" barked the Joker.

"Yeah, hurry it up already" replied Shang Tsang as he was still disguised as the phony Dark Knight.

"W-W-Why are you helping these people?" asked the bank manager as he just couldn't get the darn vault open when he turned to the phony Dark Knight.

"I needed some extra cash so that I can buy my gadgets so that's why I teamed up with these two" replied Shang Tsang as he gave an evil grin to the bank manger.

"Bah, this is taking too long, I'll break the darn thing down!" cried Frost.

Frost then immediately used her powers to freeze the bank vault's door into solid ice. Although this wasn't really part of the plan, the Joker admired her work. The female ninja, with one blow to the fist, then knocked the vault door right down.

"Just take whatever you like and p-p-please leave me!" cried the bank manager.

The Joker along with the phony Batman began to take all the money, diamonds and whatever they could find and place it in a bag. Frost to show, what a coward the bank manager was, that he froze the bank manager's feet right to the floor of the bank.

"Come on" said the Joker, "let's get the heck out of here."

But as the three were about to try escape, sirens could be heard outside the bank of Commissioner Gordon once again leading the pack of law enforcement.

"So what do witnesses have to say?" asked Gordon.

"They say the Batman was with a few bank robbers" replied the head SWAT leader.

Gordon stopped himself from going further in great shock and disappointment of the Batman's sudden change of attitude toward Gotham City.

"Sir, your orders?" asked the head SWAT leader to Gordon who was quite hesitated on what to do next.

"Use the elite core of the SWAT team" replied Gordon, "I'll go after the Batman myself."

The Commissioner was very disappointed that witnesses who had escaped the bank robbery had told that the Batman was leading the charge in a bank robbery. Back inside the bank, Noob Sabiot along with Smoke appeared right before the three ready to help them make an exit.

"It's about time you two showed up" said the Joker, "so let's get the heck out of here, while we still have all of our heads attached to them!"

"As you insist" replied Noob.

As the SWAT team elite core led by Gordon were being lead into the bank, smoke then once again began to appear confusing the SWAT team members on finding the bank robbers. Yet as a few elite core members of the SWAT team began to venture away from the group, one of them spotted some red eyes really belonging to Smoke who was providing an exit for his compatriots.

"You there, halt!" cried one of the SWAT officers.

The cybernetic ninja replied with picking up the SWAT officer with ease, and throwing him against his compatriots. As the smoke cleared, the SWAT team officers were shocked to see what they were facing, that they were facing a cybernetic ninja.

"You made a poor choice of words" said Smoke as he approached the SWAT officers preparing for a fight.

"Come on!" cried Shang Tsang who was still in the form of the phony Batman, "let's get the heck out of here!"

As the five then began to leave the scene in a hurry, from above, a certain Sub-Zero was really watching the events from up above. The Grand Master knew that he had to give his new local compatriot the heads up on this.


	5. Surprise News

Chapter 5: Surprise News

It was finally morning as the sun shined on Wayne Manor. After a tireless night, Bruce finally woke from his sleep only getting at least four hours of it. His faithful friend, and butler Alfred came into the scene with the newspaper and breakfast on a tray to Bruce.

"Busy night I see, sir" said Alfred.

"Yes, it was" added Bruce who took the cup of coffee from the tray and took a sip of it.

"Oh, also the paper is here for you" added Alfred as he handed it over to him.

As Bruce was about to open up to the front page, he spat out some of his coffee in quite shocked.

"Good heavens, if there something wrong?" asked Alfred.

"Look at this!" cried Bruce as he handed over what seemed like a photo of the Batman on a security camera helping out some bank robbers.

"Oh my, I thought you were out later than usual" sighed Alfred.

"Maybe there'll be something on the local news" said Bruce as he then grabbed the remote controller and gasped in shock as most of the news was concentrated that the Dark Knight was a bank robber.

"We have confirmed from Commissioner Gordon that the Batman, as they have called is responsible of a bank robbery with at least two other suspects" said the reporter on the television screen.

"It had brought me great sadness that I have to place the Batman as a wanted felon" continued Commissioner Gordon as the television screen then focused on him at a press conference, "I do not know what sparked the Batman's interests in committing this crime, but it's quite serious and the Dark Knight must be caught. There'll be an award of a whooping 25 million dollar bounty on him organized with the aid of the Federal government, that is all."

"Preposterous!" cried Alfred as he then grabbed the remote and shut off the television.

"I know Alfred, I'm not the kind of guy who does this sort of stuff" added Bruce, "perhaps there is someone who can shape shift into anyone he desires, to frame me."

"Perhaps sir, but if you want to have such information like that you're still going to have to be careful tonight if you wish to get that information" added Alfred.

"Don't worry, I will" replied Bruce.

Meanwhile, the Joker was quite pleased on how the media quickly framed the Batman being responsible for the morning bank robbery as he had a small, portable television set he managed to swipe during the robbery.

"Can we please get on with?" asked Shang Tsang, "That medallion won't be apprehended that easy even with this local Batman being framed by authorities."

"Of course, old Batsy won't stop at trying to save his city, even though he's not even more wanted than me" laughed the Joker.

"I say we acquire that medallion tonight, and I would speculate that the locals would concentrate on this Batman, than on us" added Quan Chi.

"Then we should hurry, it seems as though someone may wish to buy this medallion for himself" said Noob as he then also read some news clips on the small portable television, of Bruce Wayne was prepared to buy the medallion.

It was finally nightfall, and Smoke, along with Noob Sabiot and Frost were once again in the sewers under the museum which held the medallion.

"Provide cover for me" said Frost as she noticed an opening from the sewers to the museum, "I'm going in."

Meanwhile, up above in the museum, a night watchman was on patrol with a flashlight in his hand. As he passed the section of the museum which was close to the sewer, he then felt very cold, along with also some smoke and darkness coming into the scene. This then gave Frost the right sort of chance to enter the museum again. As she opened the hatch, the night watchman turned around but before he could flash his lights on her, Noob Sabiot gave the poor night watchman a good punch sending him right unconscious to the ground.

"We'll deal with the security here" said Noob to Frost, "you just go take the medallion."

As Noob and Smoke were clearing the path for Frost, of any night watchmen on patrol below. Up above on the roof of the museum, the Dark Knight had arrived on the scene to take a rest and ponder who would have the ability to shape shift and frame him. Yet as he was about to leave the scene, he looked down below inside of the museum and noticed a suspicious unconscious night watchman.

"So, I have heard you do come out in the daylight" said a voice behind the Dark Knight.

As the cape crusader turned around, he noticed Sub-Zero again standing before him.

"That was not you who robbed that bank, or am I imagining things?" asked Sub-Zero as he began to approach Batman.

"Listen, I'm in no mood for you" replied Batman, "there's something quite afoot here to why law enforcement would want to concentrate on me."

"So, you think there might be someone who has the abilities to shape shift to frame you, right?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Precisely" replied Batman.

"Well, there is one individual I know who can do it, and his name is Shang Tsang" said Sub-Zero, "he is a master of deception, and can shape shift into anyone even you."

"Come on, let's see what's going down there" said Batman as he was about to break through the windows.

"Wait, let me show you how to do this properly" said Sub-Zero.

Back down in the museum as Frost was trying to find her way to the medallion, she could feel quite cold. Even colder than her usual self, as she turned around, her former master Sub-Zero was there along with the Dark Knight himself.

"Tell me how did you manage to do that?" asked Batman.

"Trade secret" replied Sub-Zero.

"So, you think you two can take me on?" asked Frost.

"Oh, we certainly can" replied Sub-Zero.

"But I got a few helpers with me" said Frost.

As Batman was about to attack her, Smoke immediately jumped into the scene along with Noob Sabiot. The cybernetic ninja then gave the Dark Knight a good punch, sending him flying across the museum floor. Noob also managed to strike Sub-Zero, but the Grand Master managed to grab Noob's fist as it was coming right toward him.

"What the heck was that?" asked Batman as he got up and noticed Smoke charging right toward him.

The cybernetic ninja then was about to leap and kick the Batman down. Yet the Dark Knight then grabbed a shield which was near a Medieval exhibit of a knight display. He then threw the shield like a frisbee, knocking Smoke off course and sending him crashing against some pottery. As the cybernetic ninja recovered from the attack, he then charged at the Dark Knight at full speed. While the fighting was going on above, Quan Chi, Shang Tsang and the Joker who were in the sewers below were getting quite impatient.

"What's taking her so long!" cried the Joker, "She should have grabbed this medallion you say is so powerful already!"

"Don't drive my patience" said Shang Tsang, "she'll deliver it to us sooner or later."


	6. Revealing the Secret Identity

Chapter 6: Revealing the Secret Identity

It was quite an intensive battle between Smoke and the Dark Knight, while it was a more controlled battle between Noob Sabiot and Sub-Zero. In the case between Noob and Sub-Zero, the two were evenly matched with each other. Noob did not have Smoke to back him up on the fight.

"You should have never bothered to follow Shang Tsang to began with" said Sub-Zero as he managed to deliver a good punch at Noob sending him flying across the floor and landing right on the ground, "it is no wonder why you're true colors are showing."

"I'm going to show you how weak you are!" cried Noob as he then charged at Sub-Zero.

As the two ninjas continued their fight, the Dark Knight was trying to find a way to hide from Smoke who was giving him the fight of his life. At every hiding place the Batman thought he could hide, Smoke somehow managed to find him. In one instance, he managed to hid in pure darkness, yet as the Dark Knight turned around, he noticed glowing red eyes behind him with some steam around him.

"What the heck is this?" asked Batman to himself.

"You won't live long enough to find out" replied Smoke as he came charging out from the darkness.

The cybernetic ninja then gave the Dark Knight a good pummeling of punches, to which the Dark Knight collapsed right on the ground but managed to get himself up.

"Now since I'm going to ensure you'll head to the underworld below" said Smoke as he grabbed the Dark Knight's head, "let's see what's under that mask of yours."

But as the cybernetic ninja attempted to take the mask off the Dark Knight, an electric shock then jolted the cybernetic ninja sending him flying right where Frost was nearly hitting her.

"Watch it you fool!" barked Frost to Smoke who managed to recover.

"So masked man" said Smoke as he managed to recover, "you do have some protective messages to protect your identity, no matter, I can still finish you off with that mask of yours on."

Suddenly a spear emerged from the cybernetic ninja's stomach to which even shocked the Dark Knight who was just recovering from the attack by Smoke. The spear immediately launched from the cybernetic ninja's stomach, aiming right directly at the Dark Knight. But the Dark Knight immediately dodged the attack to which the spear only managed to grab a display of pottery that was closed up in glass shelves quite similar to a book case.

"Now that he's occupied I can go after you" said Batman to Frost who then began to run.

Smoke then suddenly realized that the large book case of pottery was coming right directly at the cybernetic ninja. It was too late for Smoke to move out of the way, so the entire book case of pottery crashed right upon the cybernetic ninja. Yet in spite of that, the cybernetic ninja managed to lift up the large book case with a lot of pieces of pottery covered on him. The Joker saw the entire thing from below in one of the drains that led to the sewer.

"Oh, now that had to hurt" said the Joker.

"Don't worry, he can survive something like that" said Shang Tsang, "our cybernetic ninja friend is very flexible."

Back with the chase between the Dark Knight and Frost, the female ninja was ahead of the Dark Knight. Heading closer, and closer to where the medallion was located. As she came upon the room where the medallion was again, the Dark Knight then threw his grabbling hook around Frost's legs like a rope tripping her to fall right on the ground.

"You're not a very good ninja are you?" asked Batman who came into the scene, "Maybe you should reconsider not being so hostile to your old Grand Master and go back to training school."

But as the Batman was coming closer to Frost, Smoke then appeared charging at the Dark Knight. The cybernetic ninja then gave the Batman a good pummeling like never before, eventually managing to kick the Batman sending him flying and toppling the display which the medallion was on sending it crashing to the floor.

"Persistent, are you?" asked Batman as he attempted to get up from the ground after Smoke gave him a pummeling of combos.

"You don't know the half of it" replied Smoke, "now please local, step aside and let us retrieve that medallion or we'll make you."

Before Smoke could make another move against the Dark Knight, Noob Sabiot came flying right into the room landing right on the ground quite hard and Sub-Zero leaping out. Noob had slid right toward where the medallion was located and was about to grab it when Sub-Zero grabbed his foot.

"Oh no, you're not going to get that!" cried Sub-Zero.

The Grand Master then began to swing Noob around, and around sending him crashing right into Smoke and Frost.

"Er, thanks" said Batman as he managed to finally get on his feet.

"Don't mention it" replied Sub-Zero.

"Bah this is getting us nowhere so long as these two happen to show up!" cried Noob as he was recovering from the fight with Sub-Zero, "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"But what about our clients?" asked Frost.

"We can deal with them later" replied Smoke as he was providing his two compatriots with an escape scene.

Back below the museum in the sewers, Shang Tsang and Quan Chi were both disappointed as they headed to another part of the sewers to meet back with Smoke, Noob and Frost with the Joker following the two.

"I still see you're having some trouble with the Batman" said Joker.

"Yes, apparently this local doesn't know when to quit" replied Quan Chi.

"So why not get the Batman in a more, public place?" asked the Joker, "Then your three compatriots can barge in and take the medallion with us."

"But what sort of an event would you be talking about?" asked Shang Tsang.

"Why the event of old Bruce Wayne buying the medallion you're looking for" replied the Joker as he gave an evil grin.

"Do we have to a choice?" asked Quan Chi.

"If you two want that medallion, you'll do as I say on how to at least get it" replied the Joker, "I know this city, like the back of my palm."

"We're listening" replied Shang Tsang as he gave an evil grin to the Joker.


	7. Crashing the Banquet

Chapter 7: Crashing the Banquet

If a certain Bruce Wayne wanted to prove that the Dark Knight, his alter ego was innocent he would have to setup an event that would catch the phony Dark Knight in action. The banquet of Bruce buying the medallion which Frost, Smoke and Noob Sabiot all wanted was the perfect event for such an occasion.

"Ah, there is the man of the hour" said the museum's manager, "Mr. Wayne, I'm glad you can donate your hard earned cash to donate to this fine museum."

"The pleasure is all mine" replied Bruce.

Meanwhile, outside the museum, Sub-Zero was on his usual patrol watching the event from afar.

"This plan of yours better work, local" said Sub-Zero as he noticed how suspicious Bruce Wayne was quite close to the medallion

Back up on the roof of the museum, Shang Tsang who had transformed himself into the Batman looking down at the medallion with Frost, along with Smoke and Noob Sabiot watching as well.

"Now let me show you three how it's done" said Shang Tsang as he turned to the three.

The phony Dark Knight breaks down through the glass, shocking everyone but not Bruce.

"I believe you have something that is mine" said Shang Tsang as he gave a glare at the medallion inside its display.

Shang Tsang then began to make his way through the crowd of people who were at the banquet. Smoke, along with Noob Sabiot and Frost accompanied him as body guards, as they made their way toward Bruce Wayne who was standing right beside the medallion's display.

"Move aside' said Shang Tsang to which Bruce couldn't believe he was facing face, to face with literally him in his Dark Knight alter ego.

"Make me" said Bruce.

"Would you two please help remove this local pest?" asked Shang Tsang to Smoke and Noob.

Smoke and Noob quickly managed to leap toward Bruce, to which Smoke then gave Bruce a good punch which sent him flying right into a closet. Noob immediately then slammed the door, on the closet to which Shang Tsang then immediately broke the glass that was the display holding the medallion.

"Finally the medallion is mine!" laughed Shang Tsang as he was about to take it from its display.

But as he was about to take the medallion, Sub-Zero crashed right into the scene through a glass window. One of the security guards there noticed that he was the vigilante on the news reported to have beat up a few prisoners back at the Asylum helping the SWAT team move in to squash a riot.

"It's over" said Sub-Zero as he came forward toward Shang Tsang, "I know the truth of what's behind that so-called mask of yours."

"You're going to have to fight me if you are going to reveal it to these people" said Shang Tsang.

The phony Dark Knight lunged toward Sub-Zero, at full speed, but the Grand Master managed to grab the fist of Shang Tsang and threw him against the wall of the museum. He managed to recover from the Grand Master's attack and charged at him. Sub-Zero, however, managed to use his ice powers to make the floor quite slippery which sent Shang Tsang tumbling close on the edge of the museum.

"Bah, you fool, you just gave me a great escape route!" laughed Shang Tsang to which he then leaped down.

As Sub-Zero was about to chase after the phony Dark Knight, Smoke managed to throw some rope around Sub-Zero's waist preventing him from going forward.

"And now my former Grand Master" said Frost, "I'm going to have the pleasure of finishing you off."

But before Smoke could pull Sub-Zero forward, a batterang came out of nowhere, slicing the rope holding Sub-Zero, and as everyone turned around they were shocked to see the real Dark Knight who managed to come out of an air vent.

"There are two Dark Knights?" asked one of the security guards.

"Who cares, get everybody to safety now" replied another security guard.

The Dark Knight then charged at Smoke, and gave the cybernetic ninja a few good punches, and then managed to throw the cybernetic ninja right against Noob Sabiot. Sub-Zero then joined in the fight, by also giving Smoke a good pummeling, along with also giving some good combos against Frost.

"This is too much for us!" cried Frost as she was trying to hold off her former Grand Master.

"Then let's make an exit, shall we?" asked Noob.

"What about our clients?" asked Smoke.

"They got what they came for, now it's time for us to vanish" replied Noob.

Suddenly, the entire museum went into pure darkness, and as the lights went on, the Dark Knight along with Sub-Zero found themselves alone with a SWAT team coming right in.

"Come on, we got a medallion to go after" said Sub-Zero to Batman.

"You got it" added Batman.

The two then leaped down from the window which Sub-Zero had originally broke into. A few minutes later, meanwhile in the sewers, the Joker was quite curious of the strange medallion which Shang Tsang had originally acquired.

"Come on, let's see what you have there" said the Joker.

"This should not be in the hands of any mortal whatsoever" said Quan Chi who stopped the Joker from taking a wider peak, "it should only be used by wizards such as us."

"Well now isn't that rude" sighed the Joker, "if I could have just a peak of it, please?"

"Back off mortal" replied Shang Tsang, "do not toy what you can not control."

"And I apparently heard you two never heard of thou shall not steal" said a certain voice up ahead in the sewers.

It became quite cold in the sewers, as it seems even the Joker was feeling the atmosphere change quite a bit.

"Now hmm, what sort of powers does this remind me of, what about that icy chick that was on your side?" asked the Joker to Shang Tsang and Quan Chi.

"You mean my former student, Frost?" asked Sub-Zero as he came into the scene, "And I also have a guest with me, a local who is quite familiar to what has been happening toward him, and how you have framed him for your deeds."

"And I think I know who might you be talking about" sighed the Joker as he suddenly noticed a familiar shadow right behind him.

"Peak a boo" replied Batman as he gave the Joker a good punch which sent him into the green sewer muck.

"Now that's just not fair!" cried the Joker as he was getting himself up.


	8. Battle in the Sewers

Chapter 8: Battle in the Sewers

The Joker found himself with such pain on his face, as he began to fell the area where the Dark Knight had given him quite a smack. Shang Tsang was quite curious at the local known as the Batman. Instead of concentrating on Sub-Zero, he turned toward the Dark Knight.

"Well, you must be known as the Batman to this local here" said Shang Tsang.

"Hey, I'm still in pain here!" cried the Joker.

"Bah, silence you!" cried Quan Chi, "now that we have the medallion it doesn't matter that we need you, we can take on this Batman you failed to do."

"Oh, but you're forgetting something" said the Joker as he then grabbed the medallion from Quan Chi which was given to Shang Tsang for safe keeping, "you'll have to catch me first, if you want this!"

"No you fool!" cried Sub-Zero to which he along with Quan Chi gave chase toward the Joker who was laughing through the hallways of the sewer.

Shang Tsang immediately then saw his chance and charged at the Dark Knight. He gave him a good kick, along with several punches, pummeling him right into the muck of sewage. As the Dark Knight attempted to recover, Shang Tsang then fired some fireballs from his forehand, trying to take out the Dark Knight. Yet the Dark Knight was able to dodge the attacks.

"Stand still!" cried Shang Tsang.

As Shang Tsang kept on firing at the Dark Knight, the Dark Knight eventually had enough of him and charged toward him giving him a good uppercut, but Shang Tsang managed to literally hold himself right on a wall of the sewer.

"Hmm, for a mortal, I'm quite impressed with your skills" said Shang Tsang, "I'm not only known as a shape-shifter, but also someone who is able to take the souls of all the warriors who lost before me. Your soul shall make a wonderful addition."

"Ha, you'll have to take it over my cold dying body" replied Batman in a defiant voice.

"That can be arranged" replied Shang Tsang who leaped down on the murky sewage floor.

Meanwhile, through the hallways of the sewer, both Sub-Zero and Quan Chi were desperately trying to get toward the Joker who really was quite curious to what the fuss was about the medallion he was holding.

"I don't know what the fuss is about this" said the Joker, "but it might be worth quite a lot if these two clowns want it!"

"You local, hand me back that medallion or I'll make you" said Quan Chi as he was ahead of Sub-Zero.

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked the Joker.

"Like this!" replied Quan Chi.

The wizard then sent what seemed like a combination of a green fireball with the face of a skull heading straight toward the Joker. The Joker had never seen such a thing like this before, but before the skull could get toward him, it froze right in front of him.

"Even if that local might be evil, he does not deserve such a fate you'll be giving to him" said Sub-Zero as he then managed to give Quan Chi a good punch sending him flying right up in the air and landing right in the murky sewage, to which the Grand Master then turned toward the Joker, "now hand that over to me, or I'll show you what I can do to make you."

Sub-Zero then managed to freeze the Joker's feet on the ground of the sewer. He then fired his ice trapping the Joker's wrist toward the wall of the sewer, to which he then grabbed the medallion from him.

"Thank you for your patience" said Sub-Zero as he grabbed the medallion.

Meanwhile, back where the Dark Knight was facing Shang Tsang, the Dark Knight had received quite a beating by him. Yet he managed to stand his ground, to which Shang Tsang was quite impressed.

"It's too bad that I'm going to take your soul" said Shang Tsang, "but then again, I can use your skills against my enemies with quite ease."

Shang Tsang then gave the Dark Knight a good punch right in the face, to which he began to stumble a bit after the impact. The dark wizard, then grabbed the Dark Knight's forehead, and slammed him right toward the wall, eventually pinning him right against it.

"Now this is the moment of truth that I finally acquire your soul!" laughed Shang Tsang.

But unlike the so many souls, of all the warriors he stole after they lost a fight toward him. No soul was quite strange as the Dark Knight's. There everything within Bruce's life flashed before Shang Tsang's eyes, something for which he could not have ever seen. Even with the murder of Bruce's parents, to evolving into what is now the Dark Knight. This frighten the soul taker Shang Tsang, as he had never encountered such a determine soul. This pause with Shang Tsang then gave the Dark Knight the right sort of moment he needed. He gave Shang Tsang a good uppercut right in the chin, and then another punch sending him to the sewage.

"If you were going to take my soul, I say you did a poor job at it" said Batman.

"I, I, I had not encountered a soul such as yours before" said Shang Tsang as he was trying to recover from the experience.

Shang Tsang then eventually recovered and charged toward the Dark Knight, but he missed every time he made his attack against Batman. Instead, the Dark Knight gave him a pummeling of his own, sending him hurling right toward a hallway full of sewage muck and near the feet of Sub-Zero who was just entering the scene.

"Am I interrupting something here?" asked Sub-Zero as he noticed a weaken Shang Tsang, "What happen to him?"

"This guy said he could take my soul" replied Batman, "guess he bit off more than he can chew."

"Pardon me before I make my leave" said Sub-Zero who then froze Shang Tsang to the wall of the sewer.

"The medallion?" asked Batman.

"Don't worry" replied Sub-Zero, "I'll ensure this will not fall in the wrong hands, until we meat again."

The scene then ends where the Dark Knight, along with Sub-Zero disappear from the scene, while up above sirens from police cars, and other armored vehicles enter the scene, only after a few minutes later Commission Gordon finds two strange men unconscious in the sewers, and a familiar villain quite well tied to the wall.


End file.
